


So We Meet Again

by YamiAki96



Series: Writer!Cas AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Fluff, M/M, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his daughter drags him to a book signing, Dean has no idea that her favorite writer is his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Meet Again

"Hurry up, Dad!" Emma said, grabbing Dean’s sleeve and tugging him through the mall to the bookstore. Dean sighed at the line.

He loved Emma. He did, more than anything. But this was just too much. Waiting in line for hours to meet some writer? On a gorgeous Saturday when they could be out doing something? He sighed again, shifting the book she was making him carry to his other hand.

The line moved slowly, but the closer they got, the more excited Emma became

. “Thank you so much for bring me, Dad.” Dean smiled when hugged him and kissed her hair. 

 ”Sure thing, kiddo. Line’s movin’.” 

 By the time they finally got to the front of the line, Dean was starving and his back was starting to hurt from standing too long. 

 ”Oh my god. Oh my- hi!” Dean smiled at his daughter’s babbling. The writer chuckled. 

 ”Hello. What’s your name?” 

 ”Emma. Winchester. Oh my god, you don’t need my last name. Why did I say that?” 

 ”Winchester,” the author said. “I used to know a Winchester.” 

 ”Dad. Your turn.” Dean snapped to attention and hand the book over. The writer looked up, smiling. “Who should I- Dean?” Dean looked at the man and the pieces clicked. 

 ”Cas?” 

 ”Oh, my god.” Castiel stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean as best he could. Dean hugged back. 

 ”Dad.” Dean looked at his daughter, who looked betrayed. “You know him?”

 ”Em, this is Castiel Shurley.” Dean smiled. 

 ”We were…close in high school,” Castiel said, sitting back down. 

 ”You’re kidding.” 

 ”Nope. We knew each other for years before college. Damn, it’s good to see you.” 

 ”You, too.” Someone cleared their throat and Castiel quickly signed the other book and handed back. 

 ”We should catch up,” Cas said. “I’m out of here at six.” 

 ”We’ll be around,” Dean smiled, then held up the book. “Thanks.” 

 ”No problem.” 

 When they were out of the store, Emma hit Dean hard with her book. 

 ”You know J. Novak and you didn’t tell me!” She said, still thwacking. “I’ve shown you his picture a billion times!” 

 ”Hey, cut it out!” Dean said, catching her arm. “He’s changed a lot since high school.” 

 ”What did he mean by close?” Emma demanded. Dean didn’t meet her eyes.

 ”Seriously!” She hit him again and Dean snatched the book. “You slept with my favorite writer and you never told me!” 

 ”It happens!” Emma paused in her rant and stared at him for a long time.

 ”What?” 

 ”J. Novak is coming to our house tonight!” She ran towards the doors and Dean followed her, shaking his head. 

 Castiel Shurley. Who would have thought?


End file.
